NiteSky OS
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Ceci est MA version de ce que j'aurais VOULU pour le Klaroline 5x11. Je trouvais ça plus percutant de cette façon.


**_Avant de lire cette fanfic, qui n'est autre que ce que je voulait qu'il se passe, soyons clairs.  
j'ai utilisé le matériau de base, et j'ai changé tout ce qui ne marchait pas.  
Je voulais que cette réunion ait, une répercussion REELLE sur le comportement de Caroline. et aller ALL THE WAY pour moi c'était trop. _****Car c'était donner moins de profondeur à ce moment.**, Je persiste et je signe.

Caroline doit avoir une sérieuse remise en question et étais-je la seule qui rêvais du premier rapport sexuel entre Klaus et Caroline dans un... LIT? à la tombée de la NUIT ? Avec une sorte de tendresse...?

Etais-je la seule à imaginer ce premier baiser aussi épique que celui-ci ...?

watch?v=DY5cmm_3bX8

Je voulais voir CAROLINE déchirée par ses pulsions et sa raison beaucoup plus que ça. BEAUCOUP PLUS. Voir que Klaus la poussait à mort.

Je voulais le voir perdre patience, lui donner un ultimatum, de façon **mieux tournée que ça**.  
**Et puis je voulais qu'elle blesse vraiment Klaus. donner à Caroline une raison de s'en vouloir. Car elle évite trop les responsabilités.**

Je trouve qu'on nous a trollé. Cette scène pourrait être vraiment supprimée. elle est amovible car Caroline elle sort quoi de ça...? RIEN.

RIEN.

y'a rien EU de percutant. C'est un souvenir qu'elle pourra enlever de sa mémoire. Elle n'a pas réellement pété un plomb. Je pense que ça pourrait être mieux emmené que ça. Beaucoup mieux.

Voilà mon OS. ENJOY et mettez **NiteSky de Robot Koch** à fond.

watch?v=D-aJfcYzct8

* * *

**NITESKY**

Il lui semblait que des siècles étaient passés depuis son dernier séjour.

Il avait eu lieu, à l'aube du plein-été, alors que les lycéens sortaient de leurs établissements, alors que l'air humide et la chaleur grimpaient dans une farandole de vitamines.

Il paraissait fatigué.

Toutes ses histoires avec Davina et Marcel, avait aspiré son sourire pédant et arrogant, laissant une ombre de dégoût.

Il n'avait jamais aimé faillir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié d'être trompé. Il n'avait jamais voulu que cette histoire s'achève ainsi. Il aurait voulu qu'elle survive. Pas en tant qu'arme, mais en tant que personne. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être poursuivi par sa propre famille pour être détruit. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être vu comme un monstre. Et il avait perdu al foi depuis si longtemps. Il crachait au visage de son frère Kol quand il lui parlait de ses croyances, riait au nez de son noble frère Elijah quand il lui pardonnait. Il ne changerait jamais. La rédemption il n'y croyait plus. Comment le pouvait-il quand toute trace de son âme avait été détruite pendant ces siècles passés à fuir…

Plongé dans ses pensées funèbres, il n'avait pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Ce fut Rebekah, sa douce Rebekah qui décrocha. Et alors qu'elle répondit, il entendit enfin sa voix trembler, ce qui attira son attention.

« - Elijah ! »

Rebekah avait appelé son frère, sous ses yeux circonspects. Il restait assis et la regardait le téléphone à la main entreprendre de traverser le salon pour trouver son aîné assis à l'extérieur. Regardant la femme qui portait un enfant. Mais pas le sien.

Klaus se colla à la fenêtre et entendit sans forcer Rebekah parler à Elijah se penchant vers lui en lui touchant l'épaule compatissante. Et puis un frisson lui parcouru la nuque.

Elle l'increvable gardait son lit. Elle, la survivante, se mourrait.

Elle, Katherine Pierce.

* * *

Elijah n'avait pas voulu venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt refusait de le voir.

Il fut long le temps où Elijah avait aimé Katherine. Il fut long.

Mais que quelqu'un change son cœur comme Céleste, il n'en avait qu'une qui le faisait. Et c'était celle qu'il ne voulait pas. Celle qui portait son enfant.

La seule créature dans ce monde qui l'aimera vraiment inconditionnellement.

Sans aucune force extérieure. Sans lui pour supplier.

Elijah avait demandé à Rebekah d'y aller. Pour vérifier de ses yeux qu'elle partait vraiment. Pour lui délivrer le message. Pour voir si elle était en paix. Et revenir quand elle ne serait plus nécessaire.

Il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Deux jours avant, il avait croisé Camille. Et avait découvert ,la voyant furibonde à son égard, pourquoi elle était si importante dans sa nouvelle vie.

Car elle était une pâle copie de l'originale. Celle qui sera à jamais la seule détentrice de son cœur de charbon.

Elle lui manquait, son rire, son sourire. Et chaque jour qui passait sous son règne…Il réalisait qu'il la voulait pour reine.

Mais elle n'était pas prête. Elle aimait encore cet incapable de Tyler. Et il savait que pour elle il n'était qu'un monstre à forme humaine.

Il avait tué des personnes. Proches d'elle. Avait leur sang sur les mains. Comment pourrait-elle tout quitter pour lui ?

Mais elle lui manquait.

Et ce qu'il voulait c'était une raison. De voir son visage encore une fois.

Il ne veut plus de Mystic Falls. Il veut la Nouvelle Orléans.

Il était loin le temps des hybrides. Il voulait une place au soleil.

* * *

Non. Non.

Il devait se séparer d'elle. Pour le moment. Lui faire de vrais adieux. Mais lui donner le choix.

Ce choix éternel.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

* * *

Elle était magnifique. Elle n'avait pas changé.

Pleine de vie, sa voix résonnait chantante dans les bois aux environs du manoir Salvatore. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, étaient un peu plus longs. Sou souffle était aussi rapide, ses goulées d'air qui circulait comme des vents orientaux. Ses yeux de ciel scrutaient l'horizon. A la recherche de son ami, l'humain Matt.

Caroline était magnifique. Son ange. La seule à qui il avait réellement donné son cœur.

Mais cela ne pouvait continuer. Il devait se détacher. Faire au mieux pour elle. Pour lui. Pour son enfant. Il baissa la tête. Pourrait-il lui dire ?

« - Bonjour, Caroline »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec ses yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son expression le fit sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui lui venait du cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, et vit le masque qu'elle affectionnait tant prendre place sur son visage. Cette dureté, et ses yeux alertes. Cette prudence. Son sourire s'affaissa un peu sur son visage. Mais une nouvelle détermination vint à prendre son courage.

« - Aujourd'hui se jura-t-il, je t'arracherais ce masque. »

* * *

Il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Caroline parlait comme une enfant. Mais il savait pourquoi.

Caroline avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait le contrôler en contrôlant ses humeurs.

Elle était adulte, mais ne voulait pas agir comme telle.

Car c'était alors reconnaître ce qui se passait devant elle.

Reconnaître qu'elle était attirée par lui.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

« - Donne-moi un signe Caroline… pensait-il »

* * *

Elle s'était approchée de lui. Avait laissé ses armes tomber sur le sol de la forêt.

La nuit était tombée. Il lui avait dit qu'il partirait à minuit.

Elle avait résisté. Elle était venue lui dire qu'il avait tort. Qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Et elle vit son visage.

Eclairé par la lueur glaciale de la lune.

Son T-shirt noir, était si sombre, qu'il se détachait dans le crépuscule.

Ses yeux bleus parsemés d'éclats sombres, brillaient sous le murmure de la nature. Elle se sentait comme dans la gueule du loup.

Le vent soufflait à travers les arbres. Et Caroline laissa sa voix…

« - Je suis venue dire que tu as tort.

- Tu aurais pu t'abstenir, love. Rester chez toi.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rougir honteuse. Elle se ressaisit.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller.

« - Je ne serais jamais attirée par toi. Jamais. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

« - Vraiment ? »

Il lui prit le visage de la main droite et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle voyait son visage pleinement, et Caroline sentit son corps trembler, son cœur se parer de soubresauts, sa voix trembler.

« - Redis-le souffla-t-il, En me regardant cette fois et je partirais. Je disparaitrais de ta vie. »

« - Je ne t'…. »

Il la faisait douter, défaillir. Il l'a…

Et sans comprendre comment, pourquoi...Caroline répondit au baiser de Klaus. Attachant ses bras autour de son cou, elle se vit soulever, et plaquée au tronc d'arbre. Se détachant de lui elle se vit avide. Comme une soif sans fin, et l'embrassa plus encore, jusqu'à ce que son esprit, sa raison lui hurle de stopper.

Elle le repoussa. Klaus était sonné. Comme dans un état second. Caroline était bouleversée. Comme trahie par ses pulsions.

Caroline savait qu'elle avait un coté obscur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute blanche colombe. Mais Caroline se battait. Et en se laissant abandonner dans ses bras, se laissant abandonner en lui. Car si elle devenait aussi horrible que lui ? Si elle devenait aussi monstrueuse que lui ? Elle ne…Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne.

Klaus se rapprocha d'elle. Il avait repris ses esprits, mais la vision de cette femme qui tremblait totalement sous le choc le fit marcher avec précautions.

« - Caroline »

Elena s'est laissé faire. Et elle ne le veut pas. Elle veut une relation normale. Elle veut rester une fille bien. Elle ne veut pas faire régner la terreur. Ce goût du pouvoir… elle l'aimait. Elle ne veut plus subir ça. Elle ne veut pas être cette fille sans limites comme à sa transformation. Elle ne veut pas être, cette chose, que sa mère tuerait sans hésitation. Cette chose que son père a haï. Elle ne veut pas être Damon. Elle ne veut pas être Klaus. Elle ne veut pas.

« - Tu ne comprends rien hurla-t-elle ! »

Elle le repoussa.

« - J'ai perdu mon père à cause de ça... Tu as tué la mère de Tyler ! Tu es tout ce que je ne veux pas être ! Je ne veux pas être un monstre comme toi ! Je ne veux pas être cette…personne. Je ne veux pas piétiner la vie des autres ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

« - Caroline…

- Ferme-là ! J'ai peur de ça ! Je l'ai vu quand j'ai sauvé Bonnie…Je me..Je ne veux pas..NE ME FORCE PAS ! »

Elle recula d'un pas. Klaus avança.

« - Je suis…Je mens..Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte. Quand je m'étais vue dans le miroir..Je ne le voulais pas.

- Je sais.

- Alors arrête s'il te plaît. Arrête de me pousser. »

Klaus s'arrêta un instant. Et la regarda l'air triste. IL baissa les yeux. Puis se tourna dos à elle.

« - Je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait. Et je l'assume pleinement. Accepter qu'on soit des monstres. C'est l'utiliser comme arme pour que personne ne l'utilise contre nous. Merci de ton honnêteté. »

C'est sous ces derniers mots…Qu'il disparut de Mystic Falls.


End file.
